


Old Habits

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Halley though like it actually, I found the cast to be really, I'm still very shy at my core, It was better than Zappped by, Its only through The Most High's, Nah but y'all should watch Frenemies, Omg and Halley's a fuckin, Single Dad!Flynt AU, So Frenemies was really cute like, The character Zendaya played Halley, Ugh I saw so much of myself in, a fuckin landslide, adorable and likable, and friendly and talkative but, and high school years, cuz Halley's literally me, deadass been spyin on my ass, during my elementary middle, grace that I'm so much more open, i really loved it, kinda scared me a bit, like lol I was the exact same way, she was a shy awkward black girl, though cuz its so cute, was so fuckin me like, writer too like Disney Channel's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynt had to really give it up for Lydia though because she was unbelievably skilled in the mystical art of tattletaling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe niggas got me agreeing with a Bieber stan! Cuz like look, no one's gonna come up into that girl's house pointin a gun at her head over her stanning Selena! She can carry on with that shit for as long as she pleases just like I'll carry on stanning the ppl I love. But I winced so hard when she called Bieber mediocre cuz while it's 1000% true like girl..... The girl you stan is well...... I'm so glad I saw the light like lol lemme go ahead and expose myself by sayin that I was a Selena stan during my middle school years and some of my high school. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking though cuz whenever I uploaded a new performance of hers, I was prayin to myself that her vocals wouldn't be shitty. Lol like obviously her looks and so called "sweet" personality had my dumbass bewitched because..... Hmmm I'm honestly suspecting that her "sweet" personality is the reason that girl is so enamored with her. JUST personality doesn't fly with me anymore though. U gotta give me some motherfuckin talent! And well Selena um...... But boy am I glad I stopped liking Selena months before she showed her ass! Like damn my intuition is really something! Lol like I've dodged zayn, selena, and bieber all in one go! Like whew my ass would be so stressed out if I was attached to them in any way! Nah but Bieber can go play in traffic for all I care and despite me not accepting the apology he gave years back, he still apologized. The girl can't say the same for Selena. Hmmm and I can't help but wonder if that girl dislikes Taylor..... Because if she does then lol..... Cuz Selena and Taylor are cut from the same cloth. And the same goes for Camilla stans. Like the two of them literally operate in the exact same way the white devil does. But enough of my rambling! To all tuning into the fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Flynt opened the door, smiling at the sight of his mother. The smile disappeared from his face when the neutral faced woman struck his arm with her purse. The blow didn’t hurt all that much but that didn’t stop Flynt from feeling confused and irritated as he rubbed at his arm.

 

“Momma!” Flynt exclaimed, face now in a grimace. “What was that for!?”

 

Verda pushed past the confused man, settling down on the couch next to a smirking Lydia. “Quit all that whining, boy! Be thankful that I didn’t do worse.”

 

Flynt rolled his eyes, regretting ever opening the door.

 

The mother of two gave her son a stern, unimpressed look. “Lydia told me how you acted toward that white girl.”

 

Flynt narrowed his eyes into annoyed slits at Lydia. She was such a fuckin tattletale! He was sad to say that that much hadn’t changed since they were kids. Hmph, maybe getting hit in the arm was worth it then because he didn’t regret acting less than friendly toward Schnee.

 

“You don’t go around slammin’ doors in peoples' faces!” the older woman chided. “I raised you better than that!”

 

Flynt groaned inwardly, glad that he decided against rolling his eyes at the last minute. He didn’t need his mother giving him an even bigger earful.

 

“Grandma!” came a sweet, childlike voice.

 

Flynt feel his spirits lift slightly as Monica came running into the living room and straight toward her grandmother, a bright smile on her face.

 

The woman’s countenance softened considerably as she gathered her granddaughter into her arms. “Hey, baby!” She planted a kiss on the girl’s cheek. “How’s my baby doin’?”

 

“Good!” Monica beamed, kissing her grandmother back.

 

“You ready to go get some breakfast?”

 

Flynt smiled as he watched his mother and daughter interact, feeling his irritation slip away. The smile fell into a frown and his vexation returned full force as soon as Lydia came up to him wearing a smug smile.

 

“Ready to go?” Lydia said in a sickly sweet tone.

 

Flynt shot her a glare as he moved toward the kitchen, swiping up his car keys from the counter.

 

“You’re such a baby,” Lydia giggled from the living room.

 

“And you’re a tattletale,” Flynt shot back.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re so petty.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
